


Definitely Not A Surgeon

by Zelda_TheBeast



Series: Andy and Zelda [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Bands, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Punk, metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_TheBeast/pseuds/Zelda_TheBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first entry to my series of one shots:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not A Surgeon

**Author's Note:**

> Zelda Zombie is my OC

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 11:59 AM Warm air escaped Zelda's lungs as she walked down the sidewalk, past a closed McDonalds and a boutique, to which she had never cared enough to learn the name of. She clutch her science and history textbooks tightly against her chest as her backpack couldn't hold the extra weight. School was long and boring and sometimes she wondered why she even still went to college, she could just drop out and be done with it. "I bet that boutique pays well." she said with a chuckle, not realizing she had spoken out loud. Who was she kidding though? A fancy place like that would never except some goth, college drop-out! Besides, her mother wanted her to become a heart surgeon. But she didn't.

Zelda came around the corner and accidently stepped off a deep curb in the road, dropping her textbooks onto the street. She slipped her backpack off one of her tired shoulders and leaned over to pick up her books. She started to tie her shoes, better safe than sorry. When she was finished she reached out to her dirty history textbook when another hand hovered over hers, startled, she stood up and took a step back "Um, hi?" a gritty voice came from the shadows "Sorry to scare you!" Black converse emerged from the darkness "T-That's okay umm... Andy?" She sat there in bewilderment for a moment "Yeah umm it's me." Zelda had a questioning look on her face, to which he understood "Were, uhm, on tour right now and were staying at a hotel down the street. I just needed some air and a smoke..." Zelda took a step forward and stroked his leather jacket "Oh my god... It's you! It really is you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm sorry I just love you." Andy chuckled and hugged her back "Your beautiful!" He said, holder her a few inches from him, his strength surprising Zelda "Where are you going?" She paused to think, in all the excitement Zelda had forgotten her destination for the night "32nd?" Andy nodded "I'll walk you home, it's not safe for you to be walking all alone at this time."

When they got to Zelda's house, she knocked on her door, having forgotten her key at her 8:30 class. Her roommate opening the door "I told you to stop bringing your key out to rip your jeans just leave it at home!" She didn't take one glance at Zelda as she walked by, she left the from door ajar. "Hey, thanks for walking with me!" She said to Andy, who was already walking away. "No problem! I wouldn't want a fan toget hurt right? With your luck and all!" He left the driveway, taking a drag from his cigarette, Zelda took off her shoes and stopped, realizing her mistake. She took off towards Andy in bare feet, almost smacking into him when she grabbed his leather jacket, pulling him towards her and planting a kiss on his lips, he was surprised but lean into her, running his tounge against her bottom lip. He tasted sour but warm, like cigarette smoke and burgers. It was soft, she bit his top lip lightly and pulled away "When can I see you again?" He used his hand behind her neck to pull her forehead to his "I'm not sure, we'll see." He spun on his heels, and put his jacket back into place, disappearing as he walked down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day 11:25AM The events o the night before we're like a dream, less fuzzy than the rest but too good to be true. She had met her idol, she had kissed her idol! And now she would probably never talk to him again. But now she needed to focus, she flipped open her history textbook and a piece of crumpled paper fluttered to the floor, she leaned off her chair and picked it up, opening the small white package, she couldn't believe what she saw Phone me when you need me Andy~ 362-1804

**Author's Note:**

> There are more entries to come! Andy is such a cutie in this series! My writing skills have grown so much I just hope you guys could help me along the way!


End file.
